


Sombras

by JazzNoire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzNoire/pseuds/JazzNoire
Summary: Yuri On IceVictuuriOne shotLas sombras de las personas que más amamos pueden acompañarnos siempre, sobre todo cuando ellas no están a nuestro lado.





	Sombras

Yuuri es como una sombra etérea que levita sobre la pista de hielo, como si con cada giro, cada salto o rotamiento, su cuerpo perdiera algo de presencia en el mundo para transportarse a otro plano y desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Por eso Víctor lo mira tan atento, asustado de que en cualquier instante su figura se evapore en su propio aliento, aunque dentro de sí sabe que nunca lo hará, que él lo acompañará siempre, en cada segundo de su existencia.

Sus ojos están atentos a él, más que con una mirada de juez y entrenador, como la de un espectador que simplemente disfruta de los gestos en su rostro, de la pasión que imprime en cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando alza los brazos, cuando rota sobre sí, cuando lanza su cuerpo al aire en un salto y, al caer perfecto sobre sus cuchillas, le dirige una mirada y le permite notar el ardor y la pasión de un eros que lo conquista.

A Víctor la música le degusta directo a los oídos, mientras Yuuri le deleita las pupilas con movimientos libres y sensuales, salidos del corazón, que no se encuentran sujetos por ninguna rutina en específico ni por tiempos que contar. Yuuri deja que la música suene, que avance y que lo guíe, como una brisa que lo estrecha con suavidad. De vez en cuando, una mirada directa cae sobre Víctor, acompañada de una sonrisa coqueta con la cual pretende seducirlo aún más. Este puede sentir su pulso acelerarse, aumentar el deseo de tomar sus patines y acompañarlo en la pista, volverse él la brisa que lo toma para sentir sus curvas en cada cargada, sopesarlo y percibirlo vivo, verlo hermoso desde abajo o arriba, tan cerca de él. Pero apreciarlo de lejos, dejándolo ser, también tiene una belleza inexplicable que lo deleita.

El tono final se pierde con sus brazos extendidos al aire, quizá con el peor final que pudo habérsele ocurrido para una interpretación así, pero al bajar la mirada y localizarla en Víctor, su expresión es una muestra de gozo y satisfacción, tanto como él siempre deseó verlo.

Yuuri se desliza por el hielo hasta su encuentro, su esencia agitada es de quien acaba de entregarlo todo en la pista. Víctor lo espera tras la barra que separa sus manos. Se miran: Yuuri jadeante, sonrojado y algo sudoroso por el esfuerzo; Víctor con una sonrisa de extremo a extremo que parece calentar sus labios en el deseo de besarlo. Pero no lo hace.

Sin palabras, Yuuri sale de la pista, mientras Víctor se quita los audífonos y se prepara para irse.

 

***

 

Al ver a Yuuri caminar a su lado, mientras vuelven a casa por una calle nevada que solo les pertenece a los dos, se imagina que sus pómulos y orejas se encienden rojizos a causa del frío. Siempre le sucede eso cuando caminan bajo una ligera tormenta de nieve. Víctor adora, en cada ocasión, colocar sus manos sobre aquellas mejillas y apretarlas un poco, provocando una combinación hermosa entre una risa y un puchero, seguido de un largo y melodioso “Víctor” que Yuuri extiende en la sílaba final. Pero, aunque las ganas cosquillean en sus dedos entumecidos, se contiene y se limita solo a admirarlo de vez en cuando, a sonreírle cuando es él quien le devuelve la mirada.

Cada paso, cada copo de nieve que se pierde entre su ropa y cabello, aumentan sus deseos de tomarlo de la mano para calentar sus dedos de seguro fríos, arrebatarle el cubre bocas y darle el mejor calor de labios que puede brindarle, uno que incluso podría atrapar algunos copos que terminarán por derretirse entre la dulzura de sus roces. Quiere envolverlo con su abrigo, quiere regalarle su bufanda para que pueda sentirse mejor, quiere estrecharlo entre sus brazos para nunca más dejarlo ir... Quiere tantas cosas de él, hacer tantas cosas con él, pero sabe contenerse porque no puede hacerlo. No con él. No con esa sombra.

 

***

 

Una vez en casa, la calefacción les brinda una calidez reconfortante. Pese a eso, sería insípida si Yuuri no estuviera ahí, sentado en el sofá de enfrente mientras acaricia sus pies llenos de ampollas, algunas reventadas y sangrantes ya. Se lo imagina así, es una imagen tan familiar, que conoce tan bien, porque la ha visto decenas de veces antes. Hay un sentimiento extraño que se le instala en el pecho cada vez que ve esas heridas; una parte le inspira orgullo, porque no hay prueba más real de todo el esfuerzo y amor puesto en su patinaje que ver esos pies heridos y que, aun así, mañana serán lo suficientemente fuertes para soportar los patines una vez más. Muchas otras le crea ternura, quisiera protegerlo de todo, incluso del dolor y la fatiga de la práctica, pero sabe que solo puede hincarse ante él y besar sus pies desnudos, como si con cada roce de sus labios pudiera borrar las marcas y el dolor en ellos. Muchas veces lo hizo, claro, y muchas veces Yuuri le devolvió el gesto también. Después de todo, no hay nadie mejor que el otro para comprender lo que esas heridas significan y lo que es intentar reconfortarse entre sí, aunque sea un poco, con un masaje, caricias, una mirada y un “Te amo”.

Pero Víctor, aunque ansía aproximarse, aunque Yuuri lo tienta con una mirada fija en él, hipnótica, atrayente, tiene que conformarse solo con observarlo a la distancia. Porque no está ahí.

—Ah, Yuuri —Víctor le suspira al viento, a esa sombra en el sofá que le dedica una sonrisa ante el llamado—. Te extraño. Desearía que estuvieras aquí.

Alza su brazo hasta él, en una invitación silenciosa para que le haga compañía, para que alivie un poco su ausencia y esa pequeña soledad que le hace recordar cuando realmente lo estaba, cuando nadie, al alzar su brazo, podría responder a su llamado de auxilio.

La sombra de Yuuri asiente, se levanta y camina en su dirección con pasos frágiles, etéreos, como si levitara sobre sus pies. Pero, aunque se acerca, aunque se monta y se sienta en él, en su regazo, Víctor solo percibe un vaho cálido que lo inunda justamente a su alrededor. Cómo desea tenerlo de verdad ahí para estrecharlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir.

Aun así, cierra los ojos y se da el permiso de intentarlo, de rememorar cómo se siente el peso de Yuuri sobre sus caderas, cuál es el calor de sus brazos al enredarse en el cuello y la humedad de esos labios sobre los suyos, lamiéndolos tímidos, pidiéndole juguetonamente que abra los propios para que puedan recibirlo.

Poco a poco la fantasía se vuelve más nítida y real: puede sentirlo mejor, experimentar en su propio tacto lo que es tener a Yuuri tan pegado a su cuerpo. Casi se tienta en imaginarse cómo es desnudarlo prenda por prenda, cómo las yemas de sus dedos tientan con lentitud partes de piel oculta mientras, los de Yuuri, comienzan a juguetear con sus botones y cierre…  Casi se tienta a rehacer una de sus tantas “veces”, mientras su propia mano es la que maniobra sobre su entrepierna imaginándose que se trata de la de Yuuri, pero cuando el cierre queda abajo y unos dedos empiezan a explorar el interior de su ropa, el sonido del celular y la propia vibración del aparato en el bolsillo le hacen romper la fantasía.

La sombra de Yuuri lo mira ahora ansioso, de nuevo de pie, cuando Víctor no pierde el tiempo en buscar el teléfono y, sin siquiera mirar el número, responde la llamada antes del último timbre. Su corazón palpita impaciente: sabe que es él, tiene que serlo.

—¿Víctor? —Un suspiro, pero no hay mucho alivio en el aire que parece salir de esos labios que Víctor no puede ver—. Lamento llamar a esta hora, sé que es tarde —se disculpa la voz al otro lado de la línea al creer que la tardanza en responder fue porque se encontraba ya dormido.

—Para nada, Yuuri, justo esperaba que me llamaras; no quería ser yo quien lo hiciera y pescarte en un mal momento. Además, acabo de llegar de la pista.

—¿Tan tarde? ¡Es medianoche allí!

—Y allá son las seis de la mañana…

Víctor sonríe mientras mira como la sombra de Yuuri le dedica una expresión de molestia y reprimenda. Quisiera decirle que todos esos días, debido a su ausencia, se quedó hasta tarde en la pista de hielo solo porque no deseaba volver a casa tan pronto sin que él lo acompañara, y de paso, aprovechaba para pasar el tiempo al imaginárselo interpretar una rutina nueva e improvisada, una que trataba de formar en su cabeza para tenerle algo que ofrecer a su regreso…  Quisiera tanto decirle que le encanta que sea su modelo, que sea su completa inspiración, la misma que puede hacerle crear cosas tan hermosas y maravillosas como él.

Hay un silencio extraño después de su respuesta. Víctor espera que lo cuente por él mismo, pero sabe que el silencio no es una buena señal. El Yuuri frente suyo baja la mirada. Nota el miedo en sus facciones, distingue sus ganas de llorar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra? —Le duele un poco ser tan directo, pero si lo ha llamado es porque está listo para hablar sobre eso.

—Estable —responde Yuuri con un hilo de voz—. Por suerte no pasó a mayores, pero tendrá que quedarse algunos días más en el hospital para observación.

Por un instante, a Víctor le sorprende la respuesta, y una sonrisa de alivio se hace presente en sus labios; pero, tras darse cuenta que la expresión de la sombra de Yuuri no ha cambiado, que hay un tono agrio y preocupado que invade su voz, un presentimiento se instala en el pecho y no lo deja en paz. Si todo salió bien, si su padre se recupera ahora, ¿por qué se escucha así, como si todavía tuviera malas noticias que decirle?

—Víctor —El corazón del ruso se encoge ante ese llamado. _Lo sabía_ —. Lo siento, tardaré más de lo previsto en volver. Te extraño mucho, de verdad, y sé que es un momento en que debo estar más atento a las prácticas, pero mi madre está muy preocupada. Tengo que estar aquí para que permanezca tranquila o ella también podría enfermar. Es el segundo infarto de mi padre en tan solo unos meses. Tiene mucho miedo.

Víctor lo entiende, es un Yuuri preocupado por dejar desentendido sus labores en Rusia: las prácticas, sobre todo con el inicio de las nacionales tan cerca. Seguro ni siquiera tiene cabeza para pisar una pista de hielo y, aun así, está tan metida dentro de su cabeza que lo hace sentir culpable de estar lejos.

—Deja de disculparte, Yuuri, tu padre y toda tu familia te necesitan —Sus ojos se enfocan en la sombra del otro. Estira su mano hacia él, vuelve a llamarlo en silencio, con el deseo latiendo en sus dedos de poder tocar esa mejilla, misma que termina por traspasar con ellos como una estela de humo. Pero, sin importar eso, logra imaginarse su calidez, su temblor—. Yo también te extraño… y soy el que debería disculparse por no poder acompañarte en un momento así.

—No tienes que hacerlo, tenías que quedar… —Víctor escucha desde la otra línea un bostezo que corta las palabras. Seguro Yuuri ha pasado toda la noche en el hospital, y ahí, de madrugada, con el peso del cansancio sobre sí, tomó finalmente el valor para llamarlo y darle la noticia.

—Yuuri, te advertí que descansaras con propiedad. ¿Qué harás si te enfermas? Anda, ve a dormir, seguro lo necesitas —Aunque en las facciones de la sombra de Yuuri se denota el agotamiento, su mirada continúa impregnada de tristeza y preocupación. Eso es lo que más pesa en él en ese momento—. Sabes que siempre estoy contigo, ¿verdad? Y que siempre lo estaré; incluso cuando vayas a la cama, te voy a abrazar tan fuerte que yo también podré sentirte. Con eso, sé que estarás mejor.

Una risa por el auricular y el corazón de Víctor se enciende. La sombra que tiene justo enfrente ríe también…  Y es hermosa. Yuuri siempre lo es.

—Te amo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Estaré esperando ese abrazo en la cama, Víctor, de verdad lo necesito. Te amo.

Yuuri asiente como si Víctor pudiera verlo y, tras la última despedida, cuelga la llamada a varios kilómetros de distancia. Se encuentra en el pasillo de un hospital en Tokio, recargado contra una de las paredes. Justo enfrente, la sombra de Víctor le sonríe con gestos tiernos, llenos de cariño y compresión, sobre todo cuando Yuuri rompe en lágrimas silenciosas. No solo su madre tiene miedo, no solo ella está aterrada de la idea de perder a alguien tan importante en sus vidas.

—Claro que lo sé —murmura al sentir a la sombra de Víctor aproximarse hacia él y envolverlo con el deseo de aliviar su temor, tal como el verdadero haría si lo viera llorar de esa manera. Por supuesto, no siente nada más que vaho cálido, pero uno que puede llenarle un poco el cuerpo y alma para aguantar y sobrevivir. Porque sí, Víctor no está ahí, Yuuri no está con él; pero ambos saben que aun en la distancia, el apoyo del otro será lo suficientemente fuerte para sentirse reconfortados, para sentir que esa sombra que los sigue a todos lados es la esencia del amor puro y verdadero que sienten entre sí.


End file.
